icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Vandermeer
| birth_place = Red Deer, AB, CAN | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 2001 }} James Patrick "Jim" Vandermeer (born February 21, 1980) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman currently playing for the San Jose Sharks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Jim was born and raised in Caroline, Alberta. Playing career Prior to playing professionally, Vandermeer played four seasons of junior hockey for the Red Deer Rebels of the Western Hockey League (WHL). In his final season (2000–01), Vandermeer was the Captain of the Rebels team that won the WHL Championship and the Memorial Cup. He then signed a contract with the Philadelphia Flyers as an undrafted free agent. Vandermeer was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks on February 19, 2004, with Colin Fraser and a 2004 2nd round draft pick in exchange for Alexei Zhamnov. During the NHL lock-out, he played with the Norfolk Admirals, the AHL affiliate to the Chicago Blackhawks. During the 2005-2006 season with the Chicago Blackhawks, Jim earned $1.225 million per year and was named one of the teams "A" Alternate Captain for select games. On December 18, 2007, Jim was traded back to the Philadelphia Flyers in exchange for Ben Eager. On February 20, 2008, Jim was traded to the Calgary Flames for a third round pick in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. On July 1, 2008, James signed a 3 year deal work $6.9 million as an Unrestricted Free Agent (UFA) with the Calgary Flames. On June 27, 2009, Jim was traded to the Phoenix Coyotes in exchange for Brandon Prust. On April 7, 2010, Jim was named Man of the Year by the Phoenix Coyotes. On June 30, 2010, Jim was traded to the Edmonton Oilers in exchange for Patrick O'Sullivan. On March 22, 2011, Jim recorded his 100th career point vs the Nashville Predators with an assist on a goal by Jordan Eberle. During the 2010-2011 season with the Edmonton Oilers, Jim was named one of the teams "A" Alternate Captain for select games. On July 1, 2011, Jim became a unrestricted free agent and signed a one-year, $1 million deal with the San Jose Sharks. Community Involvement Jim, along with Trent Hunter of the New York Islanders and Kris Russell of the Columbus Blue Jackets, host an annual Young Guns Charity Golf Tournament at Alberta Springs Golf Course in Red Deer, Alberta. Ryan Smyth of the Edmonton Oilers is one of the tournaments founding members. Ryan's Mother, Dixie, remains extremely active on the tournaments Board of Directors and plays a key roll in the continuing success of the annual event. The money raised from the tournament is divided between many local charities, including The Stollery Children's Hospital, The Lending Cupboard, The Schizophrenia Society of Alberta, Shalom Counseling Center, The Brain Injury Rehabilitation Society and Red Deer Minor Hockey. In 2010 Jim was named Man of the Year by the Phoenix Coyotes for his dedication, commitment and passion for bettering the lives of those in the community during his first season as a member of the Coyotes. Vandermeer and his wife Stefanie participated in many community initiatives including adopting a class at Children First Academy, delivering food and blankets to Watkins Homeless Shelter and supporting the Teammates for Kids Foundation. Vandermeer’s charitable endeavors are an example of what it means to wholeheartedly support those who are less fortunate. Vandermeer has served as a role model to both his teammates and the community. In lieu of gifts at their 2009 nuptials, Jim and his Wife invited guests to donate to their favorite charity, Garth Brooks' Teammates For Kids Foundation. At the time Jim was playing with the Calgary Flames (he was traded to Phoenix less than a week before tying the knot) and the couple also invited guests to donate to another charity close to their hearts, The Calgary Flames Foundation For Life. Personal Life Jim was introduced to his wife by his close friend and ex-teammate Brent Seabrook. Jim has noted both Brent Seabrook and James Wisniewski as two of his closest friends in the NHL. Both served as groomsmen at Jim's wedding in Vancouver, BC on July 3, 2009. Lisa, wife of Scott Hartnell, served as a bridesmaid. James Wisniewski, along with Ajay Baines, served as co-MC's at Jim's wedding. Jim served as a groomsman at the wedding of Nicole and James Wisniewski on July 10, 2010. Awards *2001 - CHL Humanitarian of the Year Award *2001 - WHL Doug Wickenheiser Memorial Trophy *2001 - WHL East First All-Star Team *2001 - WHL Plus-Minus Award *2001 - AHL Philadelphia Phantoms Most Coachable Player Award *2002 - AHL Philadelphia Phantoms Most Coachable Player Award *2010 - NHL Phoenix Coyotes Man of the Year Award Career statistics External links * Category:Born in 1980 Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Philadelphia Phantoms players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Red Deer Rebels alumni